His Protector
by Comet Jessica
Summary: What happens when Mick's past comes to haunt him? Josef steps up to the plate in order to find his best friend who's gone missing.
1. Mick's Past

I hope you guys are easy with me. This is my first Moonlight fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Mick's Past

Mick got home late. He dropped his keys on the counter, and looked through the mail. Nothing special. He walked upstairs and fell asleep, and in his dream, he dreamed about his past. When he was recently turned a vampire.

_Mick walked down an alley alone. It was a shortcut to his house in Portland, Maine. Then someone jumped out in front of him, and attacked him by means of a knife. In all self-defense, he grabbed the intruder's arm and threw him against a wall. Unfortunately, the impact killed the intruder. _

_As Mick turned to leave, he heard a scream. There was a woman standing over the body, and she was yelling at him, "You killed him! You killed him!" She looked as if she was in her teens. The guy looked like he was in his teens, as well. There was a two-year-old boy clinging onto his mother, the woman yelling. Mick backed up and said, "I'm sorry. It was defense. I'm sorry." And he ran, the woman's voice echoing in his head._

Mick jerked awake. It had been 28 years since that happened. He shook his head and got ready to go to Josef's poker game night. He hadn't noticed that there was someone other than him in the house, watching.

Mick St. John was not one to underestimate. He normally knew when people were following him or watching him. However, tonight his mind was on something else. It was on Beth.

Before Mick could do anything about it, someone jumped in front of him and struck a stick in his chest, paralyzing him. He cried in agony, but nobody heard him. The woman who jumped in front said, "Now, now, Mick. We're going to go on a little trip. You like the sun? I do."

Then Mick felt two strong hands pick him up.

MOONLIGHT

So what do you think? 1 review means 1 update!


	2. Josef's Investigation

Wow, I got the reviews really fast, didn't I? Thanks!

Chapter 2: Josef's investigation

Josef smiled at his guests, although they were just about to leave and he said, "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" The three guys looked at him and shook their heads. "We can't," said one, "I have laundry, John has his job, and Jake has kitchen duty."

Josef nodded and said, "I guess it's just as well. I have to find out why my friend was a no-show, anyways."

After the three left, Josef went to his office. Normally, Josef Constantin was not one to check on why Mick never showed; it normally concerned Beth. However he had a gut feeling that he should check it out, so he called Mick.

After a few rings, he heard the voicemail, "Hey, this is Mick St. John. If you would like an appointment, leave a message. If you are a telemarketer, go away. Have a nice day." BEEP.

"Hey, Mick. It's Josef. Where are you, man? You missed a great poker night. I'm coming over, so be ready." He hung up. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door.

MOONLIGHT

When Josef got to Mick's apartment, he smelled it. Blood. Vampire blood. Something happened, he knew it. _Still, it might be minor_, he thought. He knocked three times and waited. No answer. Josef looked over his shoulder both ways, and grabbed his own copy of Mick's key. He kept it after he had to hike out at Mick's house when he was 'killed.' He let himself in.

When he got in he saw Mick's key and jacket tossed on the floor. _That isn't right_, he said to himself. Josef made his way to the security room and looked at all of the tapes. What he found made him stare. Someone was out to kill Mick. That much was obvious, but why this woman?

"Mick, my friend, you are going to need my help, aren't you?" he said aloud.

He replayed it, and then stopped.

He was now angered.

Whoever hurt his friend and left him in the sun was going to pay. He would make sure of that.

MOONLIGHT

Oh, my. Josef might be a little different in my story than in the show, I'm not sure though. 1 review is 1 update!


	3. Pain and Determination

Wow. I haven't gotten that many reviews in…uh, never. Thank you reviewers!!!

Chapter 3: Pain and Determination

Mick couldn't move. He looked around the best he could, and found that he was in the back of a truck. With a cover. He growled. Every muscle in his body ached. His chest was in pain because of the stupid stake.

_This really is not my day_, Mick thought to himself. _What are the chances that Josef is going to try to find out where I am? _Oh, how wrong he was. If only he could see Josef now…

MOONLIGHT

Running out of Mick's office, Josef grabbed his jacket and was about ready to leave when two items on the floor caught his eye. First, it was Mick's ring, the one he wore on his first finger. He bent down, picked it up, and felt more determination than ever before. The second thing he saw was a watch. He picked it up carefully and knew it came from the…er…shall he say, vampnapper? (vampire kidnapper) He had no idea how to find out exactly where it came from, but he knew someone who might.

MOONLIGHT

Beth Turner had her work cut out for her. She had everyone interviewed and she had it written, and ready to turn in. She stood up to go turn it in, to find her boss already there.

"Oh. Here's the papers." She handed her the papers.

"Great, you have an appointment in the meeting area in twenty." Her boss turned to leave.

"Who is it?" Beth wanted to know.

"He said it had to do with one of his cases, that you might be able to help him with." Then the boss left.

"Mick," she said softly. Or so she thought.

MOONLIGHT

Josef found himself in front of Buzzwire. He looked back at his limo and sighed. How he did not want to go in, but this was for his friend.

He smiled when he went into the conference room and saw Beth's surprised face. "What, I can't come to visit?"

Beth blinked and said, "Since when did you want to visit Buzzwire? Remember, it might reveal… you know…" She snapped her mouth shut.

"Okay, so I did come here for a little business. I need you to tell me where this was bought." He slid the watch across the table and sat down.

"What for?"

Uh-oh. "I won this at our poker game tonight. I want to get one just like it from the same place. Look, does it really matter?"

Beth looked at him a moment and said, "Hang on. I'll be right back." Then she walked out.

Josef growled. _Humans, they're always nosy_, he thought. Soon, she came back and said, "Here's the info." Beth thrust it in Josef's hand. She was not a happy camper.

"Oh, and have you seen Mick?" The question caught Josef by surprise.

"Uh…yeah."

MOONLIGHT

Mick felt the same strong arms pick him up and drop him in the middle of the blazing heat.

Then a cell phone rang. The girl said, "Hey Boss. Yeah, it's started. Bye." Then she hung up and looked at Mick and said, "We'll come back. Don't worry."

Mick tried desperately to get the stake out but knew it was no use. Unless Beth or Josef tried to find him and succeed, he would surely die…

MOONLIGHT

so what do you think? 1 review is 1 update…at least.


	4. Face to Face

Jeez laweez! I LOVE THIS PLACE AND I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!!

Anyways, I'm going to try to improve as much as I can. Italics are Josef voiceover. The huntress mentioned is the vampnapper person. So….here we go!

Chapter 3: Face to Face

Josef walked out of Buzzwire thinking. He didn't tell Beth the truth…_First off, she can be an annoying human that I just want to feed off of, and second, Mick would kill me, _he thought. _If he's still alive…_Josef shook that thought away. He wasn't going to believe that.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Beth asked, "Oh, and have you seen Mick?"

"Uh…yeah." A long pause.

"Well, where is he?"

_Crap. _"Uh, he's…at my house."

Beth looked at Josef quizzically. "Why is he at your house?"

_Out of all things, she had to be a reporter._

"His freezer broke, so he's using mine."_ Quit asking questions. I am a step away from baring fangs. _

"Oh. Okay. When will his be fixed?" Josef had just turned back to the door. He felt his teeth grow unmistakably long as his fangs came out, and he growled, "Soon, Beth, soon. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Just tell Mick to call me."

_Why does Mick put up with this human?!_

His eyes slowly went back to normal and his fangs sank back.

He left Buzzwire, thinking. _Mick, you arrogant vampire. Look at what you're making me do. You're making me play nice to humans. For what? To find you. _Then he thought of the huntress.

_Watch yourself, hunter. I will kill you for what you did to my friend. Even though I may not know what you did yet, I will find out. Since you're in New Mexico, I will be honored to accompany you to my torture chamber…_

Smiling, as he looked at the paper, he jumped in his limousine.

Mick was losing his life. He gasped for breath, his eyes light blue, and his fangs out at their fullest. Sweat rolled down his face as he continued to try to loosen the stake in his chest. He glanced at his watch and his eyes rolled backwards. It had been twelve hours. He himself was amazed that he made it this long.

Were Beth and Josef looking for him? He wondered about it until the huntress returned.

"Hello, Mick. My boss gives his condolences and is hoping you are enjoying your new tan. I'm here to, say, speed it up. Does fire sound okay? Yeah, fire's the best. I'll start it away from here, so you can see it approaching. Savvy?"

The huntress went to her car and drove a mile away from where Mick was and started a mile long fire.

She stayed only for a moment until satisfied and smelled the sweet smell of kerosene. She went back to her car and drove home, not far from her boss' house.

Opening the door, she dropped her keys and hung her jacket and walked into her office to reveal someone already in her chair.

Josef swirled the chair around and said, "So, are you going to come quietly or do my bodyguards over there have to carry you?"

He grinned when she became terrified.

How was that? 1 review is 1 update.


	5. His Torture Chamber

I've gotten 24 reviews and all I can say is wow. I love you guys and Happy Holidays!

Chapter 5: His Torture Chamber

The huntress came quietly. Josef was pleased about that because then he had less of a chance of getting his clothes dirty. He scolded himself immediately after his thought of that came to mind. _This is for Mick, _he reminded himself.

They both entered the limo that Josef rented and drove to a secluded house not far from there. Entering it, the bodyguards grabbed the huntress and chained her up, ignoring her protests.

"If you even have a half a mind to let me go, _maybe _I'll show you some mercy," she spat evilly.

"Oh ho ho! Attitude I see. Well, two can play that game, wrench," Josef said almost cheerily, but ice cold at the same time. He crossed his arms and nodded at the guards to back off.

He leaned in close, until their faces were an inch apart and he said menacingly, "You _will _tell me where Mick is."

His response? "Go to hell!" And a spit in the face.

His hand flew on his face and wiped the spit off. "Bad move." Before anyone could blink, he had his hand enclosed on her throat. His eyes shone green and his glare bore into hers. This was no Josef that anyone has seen before. His unrestrained anger had never gone out this far to where he would kill, but now he was willing.

"Now, tell me where Mick is, or I'll rip this out." He didn't need to indicate what he meant.

The huntress gave a small chuckle and said, "You didn't hear? He's dead."

Josef froze only a moment. _Nope, sorry. Not gonna happen. Didn't you hear? He's a vampire._

"Oh, really? How'd you kill him?" His voice was filled with venom. He was ready to kill her, but waited for an answer first.

"Leaving him in the sun, and burning him with fire." It was a neutral sound, as if she didn't care. Well, soon she would.

Josef glared and said, "That's funny. Not much here can burn, so tell me how did you do it?"

"With a track of brush in the middle of a desert, how can you not?" She smirked now. It was true.

Josef gave a thin smile and said, "So, if he's dead, you wouldn't mind telling me where his body is so I can give him a proper burial?" Josef hated considering the fact that Mick, may in fact, be dead, but at least he would know where Mick was.

The huntress mulled it over for a second. "Fine, he's a hundred miles down the old highway. Have fun."

Josef let go of her throat with some force to it, but smirked. "Thank you. I shall get going. Joe, could you keep an eye on her?" he asked one of the guards. The guard nodded. At once, Josef snapped his fingers and the other guard followed him outside and they sped off in the direction the huntress had given them.

If only they weren't too late…

VVVVV

Mick closed his eyes. He had seen the fire. It was closing in on him fast, and he knew it was over. He should have been dead hours ago, but he wasn't. Why? He didn't know. He thought of Beth. _Ah, beautiful Beth_. _What would I have done if not for her? She certainly made things more exciting, didn't she? Of course, after she found out I was a vampire, she and I got closer. But it wasn't until she figured, I mean finally figured out that I was the one in her dreams that we had so tight a bond. A smart woman she is. _

At that thought, he chuckled, which turned into a cough. _Ah, Yoda. That little green guy was funny, though I am not a Star Wars Fan. _

Josef's voice came to his head, "You can't die on me yet. We haven't played poker." He drifted off, probably to death, but thought, _Ah, Josef. If only you knew. I AM playing poker. See? I have an ace, a king, and a jack. And maybe for once, my friend, I will beat you. Master of Poker, that's you. _

He went limp, but not before he felt hands lift him from the ground.

VVVVV

Josef hauled his limo fast, and when he got there, Mick was almost dead, a goner. Still, if he could get Mick's attention for a minute, then all would be okay. So he said, "You can't die on me yet. We haven't played poker." For a minute, Josef had hope that Mick would open his eyes, but when he didn't, Josef grabbed him, and tossed him effortlessly over his shoulder. To other people, it would look like Mick could beat Josef easily, but Josef was far stronger than he appeared. He just didn't like to show it.

He put Mick in the limousine and went in after him. He got the air conditioner running full blast on his friend, and Josef kept watch as they returned to the house he held the huntress.

When he got there, however, there was a bit of a surprise for him…

VVVV

Dun dun dun! What will happen? 1 review is 1 update

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!


	6. His Protector

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews!!!! Italics are Josef's voiceovers.

VVVVV

Chapter 6: His Protector

The Chauffer drove much slower than he did when Josef told him to speed up so they could pick Mick up. When they drove up to the house where he had the huntress, Josef opened his own door, a rarity, and got Mick out. That's when he realized the stake was in him. He set him back on the seat and yanked it out, saying, "No wonder you're so hard to pick up."

Picking Mick up again, he stumbled to the door, the heat getting to him, too. He opened the door into a welcome cold rush.

He quickly ran Mick into the bathroom, put him in the bathtub, and turned the cold water on full blast.

He went back to talk to Joe when he noticed that Joe was the one now chained up on the wall.

"What the hell?!" He looked at Joe and said, "What did you do?"

Joe looked shameful and said, "She asked for water, so I went to give it to her. I unchained her and she knocked me out, leaving me like this."

Josef ran a hand through his hair, clearly agitated. "Well, next time, just pour it all over. We weren't done with her."

"So finish me." The huntress was in the hallway, poised for a fight. "Come on, or are you afraid?"

Josef crossed his arms and said, "Since when am I afraid? Bring it on." She then went at him and was knocked on the ground.

She swiped her feet and Josef was knocked on the ground. She went on top of him and he held up a hand. "Wait, do I get a name?"

She stopped for a moment and then said, "Darlene. Why do you ask?"

Josef smiled as his eyes turned light blue. "I like to know the names of my donors." Then he sank his teeth into her neck, ready to drain her. Darlene tried desperately to get away, and the only reason she did was that water was flowing out of the tub.

"Damn." Josef shoved her off of him and ran to the bathtub. Turning it off, he got Mick's head above water, and said, "Breathing. It's a good thing, Mick. Don't even think about drowning on me."

He went back to see where Darlene went and the front door was wide open. _Good. I don't need that wrench around anymore than she already has been. _He gave a menacing growl before turning back to look at Mick. He rushed over to see his head yet again under the water. "Come on, Mick, breathe air. Don't breathe the water." Josef was trying to lighten the mood of his own self, but it wasn't working.

_Yes, vampires can feed off of vampires. It just knocks the "donor" on their butts. Guess I don't have much of a choice if he needs food, now do I? _

Yes, that thought occurred to him often. Josef was willing to do it, if it meant Mick stayed alive. It also meant that they would be bonded forever. That had already happened, yes, but even more so.

He sat down on the toilet seat and waited for Mick to wake up, if ever. That was when Josef made the decision. _I swear I will protect him. I will BE his protector…_

It was nearly two hours when Josef heard Mick say, "Ow, that hurts."

Josef looked at his friend and smiled. "Glad to see you alive. Now may I suggest something?"

Mick looked at Josef and said, "What?"

"Breathe air. Don't try to breathe underwater." Josef laughed and then grew serious when Mick tried to breathe in, and coughed. "How long has it been since you had blood?"

In a weak voice, Mick said, "About a day and a half." Josef nodded and then said, "Can you stand?"

Mick nodded and then realized what Josef was getting at. "No, Josef."

Josef looked at Mick for a moment and said, "It's the only way, my friend. I will be fine, I just want to make sure you're okay."

_If a vampire needs to feed on another vampire, it has to be on the neck. Anywhere else, and there would be a chance that both vampires would die. We weren't going to even try that. _

Mick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Did you feed yet?"

Josef considered whether he should tell Mick about Darlene. "Fed before I got here," was all he said. It was, in a sense, true, but Mick didn't need to know the whole truth.

Josef helped Mick out of the tub and they walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

Josef turned around and soon felt pain in his neck but went away as quick as it came.

He let it all happen. Mick soon stopped and Josef fell to the floor, unconscious. Mick picked him up and put him on the bed. It was partway done, he knew. Next Josef would have to feed on Mick when Josef woke up…How long that would be he didn't know, but he would be willing.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what do you think? 1 review is 1 update.


	7. Big Bondship

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I can now rest in peace as I write chapter 7. Italics are Josef's voiceovers and Bold is Josef or Mick talking to the other person through their mind. It's part of the bond.

Chapter 7: Big Bondship

Mick sat, waiting for his friend to wake up, when the front door snapped.

He heard Joe mumble, "Sorry. Forgot to latch it." Mick rolled his eyes and returned to Josef's side.

Two hours later, Josef woke up and said weakly, "Did you have to bite so hard?"

Mick turned to his friend and said, "Hey, you offered so I took it. Are you ready?" Mick was hesitant on this whole thing, but Josef would die if they didn't pull through with it.

"I-I guess so." Mick walked over to him and helped him stand.

Josef turned his eyes light blue and made his fangs come out. He got himself all vamped out before feeding. He was stalling until he couldn't stall anymore.

He launched himself forward and felt his fangs break into skin and he started drinking. He placed his hands on Mick's shoulders reassuringly, and Mick did the same with him. After Josef got his fill, they both collapsed on the bed.

**Ow. That hurt. **Mick thought. Then he heard Josef say, no, not say, think, **Sorry. Wait. Can you hear me? I could hear you? **

Mick looked over at Josef and looked him straight in the eyes, and thought **I can hear you. Does this mean that whatever you think I hear? **

Josef said aloud, "Okay, that's just too creepy. Can we talk like normal people here?"

Without realizing it, Mick thought, **Since when were we considered normal people?**

_The guy does have a point. So now he's the sarcastic one, right?_

"Oh, hah hah. I heard that," Josef said. They both jumped to their feet and stared at each other a moment. Mick broke the silence with, "If we are bonded, what exactly, um, happens?"

Josef thought for a moment and then shuddered, "For the first couple of weeks, we feel everything the other feels, hear everything the other is thinking, and see everything they see or dream. There's no stopping it."

Now it was Mick's turn to shudder. "Are you telling me that I won't be able to sleep at night because you party?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you, my friend. However, as time progresses, we can learn how to block out what we don't want to feel. How I am going to live with the first couple of weeks is beyond me."

Mick gave him a glare and exclaimed, "You?! What about me?" They stared at each other a moment and then both laughed.

**Oh, crap. I forgot to call Beth.** Mick thought.

"Oh, yeah. I saw Beth earlier today. If she asks, your freezer broke and you're staying at my place. It will stay that way until we find whoever is trying to kill you."

"But-"

"No buts. You are not to leave the house unattended and if you even think that you'd get away with sneaking out, you are wrong. We are bonded now, and I-" He paused for a moment and settled on an answer-"I do not want to feel any pain because of your stupidity."

Mick blinked a couple of times and then heard Josef think, **If he even thinks about sneaking out, I will personally kill him after I've saved him from any danger he got thrown into. **

"Um, Josef?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that."

"Oops."

VVVVV

Just a little comic relief I think. Kind of. 1 review is 1 update.


	8. Home at Last

Wow I am impressed. Sorry it took so long, had a trip to go to. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Chapter 8: Home at last

Mick walked into the private jet that had flown Josef out to New Mexico and took a seat across from Josef's recliner, the only other seat. Josef came in whistling and took a seat on a recliner and calmly smiled at his friend.

"A drink?"

Mick shook his head and looked out the window. Josef rolled his eyes. **Mick. Can't Live with him, can't live without him.**

Mick smiled and said, "Glad to know that."

Josef mentally smacked his head and then said, "Keep forgetting. Hard to get used to." He shook his head and took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing. Into the phone he said, "Leaving the airport now. Hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting. Especially at a time like this." He then shut his phone off.

Mick watched this whole scene in wonder. **Who was he calling?**

"The limo. How else are we supposed to get home?" Josef smiled mockingly.

Mick laughed and said, "There's always a taxi."

"Oh, no, my friend, only when I have to."

"Which is never."

"Exactly."

Josef and Mick both laughed the whole way home.

Three hours later, their plane landed and they got out. Josef and Mick put their sunglasses on as Josef searched around for their ride, and then, "Hah. There it is. Good man."

He walked over to the limousine, Mick right behind him.

The first stop was Mick's place. They both entered, feeling glad to be home, and the first thing they went to do, was trash Mick's freezer. After all, they both knew that Beth was a reporter and had her ways of checking things out.

First, they ripped the white top. Hearing the metal break loose, and it falling to the floor was not enough, no. Josef picked up the plug and pulled it away from the freezer as hard as he could until he heard a high SNAP! and then a little sizzle. He smiled triumphantly. **There. That'll keep that human from being nosy. **

"Josef," Mick growled.

**Oh, I mean. Keep Beth from figuring out my lies. Is that better? **Josef thought it, because he was in the process of drinking.

"Yes. That is much better. Now, let's go." Mick turned to leave, and soon they were on our way to Josef's.

Upon entering, they encountered a note. Mick was the first to grab it, but in doing so, tripped himself, allowing Josef to snag it from his grasp, saying triumphantly, "Thank you."

The Note said this:

"So you may have gotten away this time, but next time don't be so sure. AS long as you're in this place, you are safe Mick St. John. But one foot out…"

Josef took a couple of deep breaths and then said, "Oh, it's for you anyway. Here you go." And he let it drop.

Mick read it once over and then walked in. He scrunched the paper and threw it in the wastebin. "Josef, I can't stay in this place forever. I have a job to handle."

"No," was the firm reply from the office.

"Josef. You can't keep me here."

"I can and I will."

"I still have rent to pay."

"I'll pay for it."

"I'm in the middle of a case!"

"Meet them here."

"If I have to go somewhere?"

"I'll go."

"You are not a P.I."

Mick heard a book being smacked down on the desk. "I don't care. I have the same senses that you do."

Mick growled, but he was still up for a fight. "What if I went anyways?"

"How many times do I have to say this?" Josef stood and gave Mick an icy cold stare. "No means No."

Mick sighed in defeat and sat down. Josef got back to work and all was calm again.

Darlene had taken off with a run and had been surprised Josef didn't follow. "Oh well," she said aloud. Then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Darlene, he got away."

"I know, boss. I'm sorry. It will not happen again, sir."

"Better not. It's your life on the line. And if I have to get my suit dirty, you will have to pay." The Boss hung up.

"Oh man, all this for revenge," she muttered.

That's when she left the note. Now will she actually follow?

Absolutely not.

VVVVVVVVV

So what do you think? I think it's the longest yet. 1 review is 1 update!


	9. The Visit

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, basically what happened so far was that Josef is not going to let Mick leave the house and Darlene is waiting for Josef to leave the house so that she can rid of Mick in Josef's house. Basically the note is a setup.

Chapter 9: The Visit

Mick stared at the wall. He dared not speak, nor think. He just wanted to sit there and disappear.

He wasn't this protective when what's-his-name went after Josef, did he? Then again, he didn't know the full story. Josef knew as much as he did.

Mick shook his head in amusement. No, he did not know why this "Darlene" was after him, nor at that moment did he care. He wanted out of the suite. He couldn't stay cooped up like a wild animal.

Josef typed a few words in his computer, sighed, then turned the computer off. "This is a piece of-"

"What are you doing?" Mick turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.

Josef looked at Mick and yelled in frustration, "I'm trying to get this stupid piece of garbage to work properly." Josef pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I'm going out for a walk."

Mick watched Josef walk to the door, and upon leaving, Josef said, "Stay, boy. Good puppy." Then he shut the door.

Mick sighed to himself. **I'm not a dog.**

In his head he heard, **I never said you were a dog, I said good puppy. There's a difference.**

Mick laughed in spite of himself. He couldn't stay angry at Josef, no matter what. It didn't matter what it was about. Josef always found a way out.

He stood up and stretched when there was a knock on the door. He stared at it, careful not to think. "Should I answer the door or leave it?" he asked aloud.

"Open the door, genius, it's me," said a familiar, feminine voice. Mick smiled to himself, knowing that Josef would now be smiling, though he wouldn't know exactly why.

He opened the door and Beth smiled and said, "Aren't you the jumpy one?"

Mick laughed softly and said, "Yeah, living with Josef can do that."

Beth grinned and then said, "So, you're freezer's broken, huh? What happened in there?"

Mick shrugged and said, not knowing where this is coming from, "I lost electricity and didn't see the door." **Smart one, Mick. **he told himself.

**What'd you do?! **Josef's voice boomed in Mick's head and he flinched.

"Mick are you okay?" Beth's eyes flashed concern as Mick flinched.

"Yeah, fine. Just, uh, a little headache."

**Mick? Are you okay? I'm coming home. **Josef thought angrily.

**Josef, calm down. It's just Beth. I'm fine. I had to lie about the stupid freezer that's all. **Mick tried paying attention to Beth and Josef at the same time, but was having difficulty.

Beth said, "Mick? Are you listening? We may have found that culprit you were looking for."

As Mick was about to answer, Josef said in his head, **Fine, Mick. I'll be home in two hours. You'd better be there. **

Mick listened to Josef's words, but never noticed the ping of worry washing through him.

Beth waited in anticipation. She felt the adrenaline pump through her veins.

She walked to the door and said, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Mick gave it one more thought and said, "Yeah."

Then he walked out of Josef's suite.

…

….

…..

……..

Josef was going to be so mad…

VVV

What did you think? 1 review is 1 update


	10. Josef's Anger

39 reviews…that right there makes me feel like I won the lottery! No, even better! Thanks guys!

Chapter 10: Josef's Anger

Beth pulled out of the drive and glanced at Mick. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem quiet."

Mick turned and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. How far is the culprit?" Mick wanted to hurry so he could get home before Josef.

Beth stopped in front of a light and said, "He's on the other side of town. Why? Do you need to be home for something?"

Mick quickly replied, "No, no. Just curious is all."

……………………………………………………

Josef stepped out of the limousine and glanced around. Walking up, he held the door for a few people, and glancing over his shoulder, walked inside. A man in a blue shirt and vest said, "Hello. Welcome to Big Lots! How may I assist you today?"

"You can't," came the curt reply. Josef walked off without another word. No sense in playing nice.

He found himself in the freezer section of the store. Glancing at every one and deciding on the most expensive one, he pressed the button for customer service. He looked both ways and saw the same guy that greeted him walk his direction.

He growled inwardly, knowing full and well that Mick heard it, but just didn't care.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I want this one." Josef looked at the man expectantly and the man said, "$843 dollars, sir."

Josef fished his money out of his pocket and handed him a thousand dollars and said, "Keep the change. I need no help." Putting his sunglasses down over his eyes, picked the freezer up with no problem, and walked out the door. He had absolutely no idea that Mick had walked out the door.

But he would soon find out…

………………………………………………………………

Mick and Beth stepped out of the car in the park. Mick placed his sunglasses over his eyes and Beth showed where the culprit was hiding, without speaking a word. Mick whispered, "Stay here." Beth nodded and watched as Mick made his way towards the cave.

Mick could see that someone was in fact in there, but who he didn't know. He stepped closer and then he heard it. A gun's click. To the right. He got down just as it was shot. "No doubt Josef's going to hear that," he muttered as he stood.

"Mick, look out!" Beth's panicked voice rang in his ear. He looked back to the direction he was shot at and immediately ducked, for the gun was being chucked at him. No bullets, presumably.

The guy decided to run…right into Mick again. Mick had moved so fast no one could have seen him. It was the culprit, he confirmed that, and he head butted him. Dropped him on the floor and said, "Beth, you can come now."

"Is he alive?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, he is. Don't worry about that. Come on, let's take him in."

"Not so fast," a voice in the cave said.

Darlene stepped out of her hiding place and said, "Well, well, well. Mick St. John. You couldn't take the heat? Shame, shame." With that she threw a flamethrower towards Mick.

Mick shoved Beth away, and dodged the flamethrower barely.

Just what she wanted. Darlene ran as fast as she could and placed fire onto his back, making him scream out in pain.

Beth tried to get her off of him, but she hit Beth hard, making her unconscious.

So Mick burned and he burned.

It was very painful.

………………………………………………….

Josef was loading the freezer into the back and just as he got it in, he heard a gun click. He looked around, heard the gunshot and saw no one else reacted to it.

That could only mean one thing. Mick walked out of his door.

A few minutes later, he felt burning on his back. That's when he knew where Mick was. Another part of the bonding.

**Mick, I'm going to kill you once I save you. **He thought, knowing full and well Mick could hear him.

He told the driver to wait at his house with the freezer and he ran towards the park.

His anger was flaring…

……………………………………………..

Mick was about ready to pass out. **Mick, I'm going to kill you once I save you. **It was Josef's voice. He fought to keep consciousness, but soon stopped, defeated. Just as he did that, the burning stopped.

Darlene had been thrown against a tree really hard. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Josef was the one that had grabbed Darlene by the hair and thrown her. He now bent over Mick and got him to wake up enough and Mick said, "Check…on…Beth."

Josef looked over at the blond reporter and said, "Didn't realize she was here."

Josef sighed, and then ran to Beth.

"Beth, wake up from that dream of yours. Hello?" Josef waved a hand over her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"So good of you to join this old earth. Have a happy nap?" Josef joked. Beth stood and said worriedly, "Oh my god, is Mick okay?"

Josef grabbed her by the shoulders gently and said, "I'll check him out. I have a few bones to pick with him, anyways."

Beth watched as Josef glided over to Mick.

Josef gently rolled Mick on his back and made sure he was still breathing. Convinced of that, he took Mick's jacket off.

Quietly, he said, "Beth, take Mick's car and go get some ice."

Beth took the keys that Josef handed to her. Without another word, she ran to the car and sped off.

Mick opened his eyes and wished that he stay asleep. Josef's anger was seeping through his eyes.

Josef was relieved and angry at the same time. "Michael Saint John, what the hell were you thinking?!" he seethed.

Mick winced in fear. An angry Josef is something Mick wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking away.

"Sorry? SORRY?! I tell you to stay and I meant it! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you think that she wasn't serious? I don't even think you took ME serious, did you?"

He was about to say more when Beth returned, so he whispered, "We'll talk later."

Beth came out with three things of ice, and said, "I got the ice you asked for. Is he okay?"

Josef said, "Come over here and help me get the ice on him, he'll be fine."

Beth walked over and her eyes wandered around Mick's body.

"Beth, I know you like him, but we have to hurry." Josef growled, forgetting that Mick was right there.

**I'll pretend I didn't hear that, **Mick thought.

Josef smiled as Beth and him started rubbing the ice over the burn. Mick bit into his lip to avoid yelling out. Then Josef said, "Stop," after a few minutes of the ice on the back.

Josef bit into his own arm and placed his open artery over Mick's back. Soon, it would heal and he would be better.

Then it did, and Mick stood up and put his shirt and jacket back on. He avoided his gaze to Josef and looked at Beth. "Thanks, Beth. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming home with me. Beth can take your car home." Josef interrupted.

Mick turned and said, "Where's your car?"

Josef thought for a moment and said, "We'll catch a cab."

Beth said, "No, I can do that. You guys take the car."

Mick looked between Beth and Josef when an idea struck him. "We'll all go in the car."

Josef and Beth both looked at Mick and then looked at each other and Josef commented, "That would be our best bet. Let's go. I'm driving."

Mick said, "Who's car is it?"

That was when Josef blew. "I don't CARE who's car it is! You shouldn't have left my house! Not with that chick after you!"

Beth went in reporter mode. "Who's after him?"

Josef sighed and said, "Some woman. That person that was burning him. I don't even know why."

"But you're going to find out, right?"

"Yes, Beth. I am going to find out why. Now, quit with all the questions." He bared fangs, without turning away this time.

Beth jumped back and Mick stepped in front of her, and said, "Leave her be, and let her ask questions. We should probably fill her in on where I've been."

Beth said, "Haven't you been at his house?"

Josef threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, come to my house."

So they went to the car, unaware of someone new watching them…

…………………………………………………

So what do you think? 1 review is 1 update.


	11. Josef's View on Mick's Dream

47 reviews so far!!! WOOHOO! Thank you to all that have been patient with me.

Chapter 11: Josef's view on Mick's Dream

Josef let Mick and Beth into his suite, not happy at all. He slammed the door after him, and forcibly put his keys on the counter. "Today was not my day," he muttered under his breath.

Mick sat down in one of his chairs, and Beth made herself comfortable on the sofa. Josef stayed standing, even pacing from time to time.

"Well?" Beth said.

"Someone's after Mick," Josef started.

"We know that but by who?" Beth asked.

Mick said before Josef could take his anger on Beth, "We don't know. We don't know anything else. Josef told me to stay in his suite and I didn't listen."

"When did this start?"

Josef and Mick both explained the near death experience, each telling their side of the story. After they were both finished, Josef said in a quiet but firm voice, "Now if you excuse us for a moment, _Miss Turner, _I have to talk to Mick." When he said, Miss Turner, there was slight venom in his voice, but he didn't care. He was focused on his lecture with Mick.

"Uh, sure. I'll just wait outside." She turned to leave, but then turned back and said, "Josef, it was my fault he left. He was trying to hide the secret from me, so he came. Don't be cross."

Josef snorted at the now closed door and turned to Mick. They looked each other in the eyes, and Mick was the first to turn away.

Josef's eyes turned icy cold blue that made Mick flinch. He knew it was coming, and it wasn't very often that it came. "The Wrath of Josef," he called it.

"Michael St. John," Josef seethed for the second time that night, "Are you out of your mind?! She was there to kill you, don't you understand that?! If you ever EVER disobey me again like you just did, especially at this time, I swear that you will regret it, and I may be mad at you for the rest of my long life, but if it teaches you some sense, then I won't have to worry about you anymore. You mean too much to me, you hear that? DON'T. LEAVE. THIS. SUITE." The last four words were spoken with menace and the fangs poking out. Mick's eyes widened, not only in disbelief, but fear. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Josef, and right now, Mick was on that side. This was nothing he ever experienced with Josef.

Mick sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Josef. Truly I am. I didn't realize the dangers I put myself in. I won't do it again, I promise."

Josef studied him a minute, careful to leave his mind blank. "Good, because the thought of losing my friend is impossible to comprehend. Because it's not going to happen. I'll make sure of that." Josef turned and walked upstairs, pausing only to say, "I'm going to sleep. You can talk to your little blond reporter all you want without me barging in on you."

Mick watched Josef's retreating back and then opened the door for Beth. "Sorry about that," he started.

"No, it was my fault. You could have told me that Josef told you to stay and I could have checked it out on my own."

Mick gave Beth a look and she shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

Mick gave a low chuckle and said, "You should probably go back to work. I'm going to bed. Josef's already gone to his freezer."

Beth nodded, turned, opened the door, and turned back around to say, "Bye, Mick. Don't get yourself killed." Then she left, leaving Mick to stare at the door. **Don't get myself killed? Why would I do that?** he thought.

**Oh, for something pretty stupid, I'm sure. **Josef's voice still seethed with venomous anger. Mick shuddered. He slowly made his way to his own freezer and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………….

Josef closed his eyes, remembering all that happened when he left. What, was he Mick's babysitter? This 400-year-old usually didn't get into action like this, but this was different. He claimed that it was just because if Mick was gone, he had no one to beat poker with. The real reason he cared was that this was his only friend that had no care at all about his fortune.

He smiled to himself, which, no doubt, made Mick smile. He finally drifted off in sleep.

The Dream

Josef was walking down an alleyway alone. The alleyway looked unfamiliar to him, but from the smells, he could tell he was in Portland, Maine. Where Mick used to live, so this must be Mick's dream. As soon as he realized that, a guy jumped in front of him with a knife. As the guy lunged at the throat, Josef felt his hand grab the other guy's arm and threw him against a wall with his new vampire strength. He knew that it killed the attacker, and then he heard a scream and turned. There was a woman standing there, frightened, but yelled out, "You killed him! You killed him!" Behind her was a ten-year old boy. He could smell it, though Mick never learned how to smell age. The man had been twenty-five, the woman 24, though she looked like a teen. The woman had the kid at 14? Still, the kid was crying, and Mick was guilty, he felt the guilt there. He backed up, and heard Mick's voice say, "I'm sorry. It was defense. I'm sorry." He turned and ran, with the woman's voice echoing, "You killed him! You killed him!"

Josef opened his eyes in shock. He got out of the freezer, put on his pajama bottoms and went to Mick's freezer, where he lay asleep. Josef got down on his knees and opened the guest freezer. Gently, he shook Mick's shoulder, and Mick's eyes slowly opened, with a groan.

Josef smiled and said, "We may have the culprit."

……………………………………………………………………….

So how do like that? More action will be coming up. 1 review is 1 update!


	12. The Culprit

There are a lot more reviews than I anticipated. Thank you guys!

Chapter 12: The Culprit

"Culprit? What culprit?" Mick sat up and stared at Josef.

Josef grew serious and said, "That dream you had. Tell me, who was that little boy? Did you ever find out?" Mick looked around the cold, dark room that he called a bedroom and sighed.

"His name was Richard Fluget. I didn't know that was where his family lived, in that alley. I was walking down and he was attacking me, thinking I was after him and his family. I defended myself, but in doing so, killed him. His son, I think, was John. I have no idea where he is now, though."

Josef stood from where he was sitting and said, "I know how to find him." He then picked up his cell phone and walked away, talking into it.

Mick didn't hear him. Instead he got up and got in his clothes, thinking the whole time about the dream.

Then he heard, **Will you quit thinking so loud, I'm trying to talk here! **from Josef. Mick smiled to himself and continued thinking, only "quieter."

He was so busy with thinking, he didn't even notice someone new in the room…

…………………………………………………………..

Josef paced, waiting impatiently for his contact to get all information on John Fluget. He was not happy at the outcome, however.

"Nothing, sir."

"Absolutely nothing? Not even a pesky crime?"

"Negative."

Josef cursed under his breath, and then said, "There are other ways. Call you later." Then he hung up. Suddenly he stopped. Sniffed. He knew that scent, unmistakable. Another vampire. Not Mick, but someone else. His head twitched towards Mick's room and knew that Mick could be in trouble.

He took a step forward when he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

He muttered under his breath that whoever broke into his house was going to pay big time.

He claimed that was his reason.

…………………………………………………………

Mick landed with a thud when a kick was thrown at his chest. He shook his head to clear it and saw someone jump on top of him. He had silver in his hand. Not good.

What made it worse was the stranger hit Mick with the silver on his shoulder. Mick yelled in pain, clutching his shoulder with one arm.

He rolled away just enough to miss the other silver stake, which was aimed for his head. The stranger grabbed Mick's shoulder, turned him back on his back, and tried again.

**This is it. It's done for. He got what he wanted. **Mick thought to himself.

**Open your eyes, Mick! Oh ye of little faith, I have him. Otherwise, he would have had the silver through your heart and you would be dead. **Josef thought back.

Mick opened his eyes and saw Josef had thrown the stranger, THROWN, out the window.

Mick slowly got up and flinched as he moved his shoulder. Josef went over to his friend in concern, only to be glared at.

"I'm fine, Josef. Just a little pain." Mick went back to his cradling, and Josef growled.

Mick looked up in surprise.

"No, you're not fine. Now, do we have to go through this again? I am going to look at that wound!" Josef could be stubborn when he wanted to be and he sure felt like it now.

Mick grunted in defeat, and took off his jacket, revealing a harsh and deep cut. Josef pt both hands around it gently and concentrated. "Yes, my friend, it will get infected."

**Crap. Infected really bad, I'm afraid. Got to get new supplies. **Josef thought, forgetting once again about the link.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mick asked, with a sparkle in his eye.

Josef shook his head and looked at Mick, saying, "What? I didn't say anything."

"I can hear your thoughts, remember?" Mick laughed.

………………………………………..

They just got out of the store and headed home. Josef turned to Mick and said, "So, was that guy that attacked you the one we were looking for?"

Mick looked at Josef and said, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

Mick rolled his eyes. "Maybe because he was a kid back then?"

Josef snorted. "Well then next time, we need to get his license, don't we?"

Mick was about to say more when a car veered right into their path and slammed on the breaks.

The last thing he remembered was Josef yelling, "Mick! Mick! Stay with me!"

……………………………………………………

Ooh a cliffie! 1 review is 1 update.


	13. Near Fatal Crash

Reviews! Love it, especially since there are 58.

Anyways. Thanks guys.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Near-Fatal Crash

Mick sat up, groggily. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was no where familiar. First bad sign of the day. The second sign was the pounding headache he got everytime Josef yelled or thought loudly.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. My friend in there, however, is not fine. He needs out of this hospital now! I have perfect medics in my own house, where it's…more roomy." Josef's voice boomed throughout the whole hospital. It wasn't the same hospital he knew.

**If Mick doesn't get out of here now, he will die. Or he will feed off of this doctor, which at this point, I wouldn't mind.** Josef thought in Mick's head.

**That's great that you care, Josef, but could you think quieter? You're giving me a headache. **Mick responded painfully.

All of the sudden, a beam of light came through as Josef pushed open the curtains revealing himself. Closing them behind him, he said, "I would have no doubt considering you have a really bad cut on your forehead due to some silver, my friend. If you would be so kind as in to allow me to find the fellow that jumped in front of us, so I can eat him or her?"

Mick smiled a little, and said, "At this point, no. We don't even know what he looks like."

Josef sat next to Mick and said, "How are you feeling? Peachy? You used that on me once before, remember?"

Mick rolled his eyes and said, "So, what happened?"

Josef's half-smile grew into a full frown as he reminisced about the crash. "We were driving to get some supplies for that infection of yours. When the guy pulled in front of us, he slammed on his breaks and put the car in reverse. We were going too fast to stop, and some of the glass flew and the driver threw silver meant for your heart, but you had slid down to where it hit your head. Concussion, I'm afraid. Good news, though. Because of our bloodline, it should be gone within the hour."

Mick shook his head and said, "Thanks for sticking with me."

Josef snorted. "Just to pass the time by."

Mick gave a full-hearted laugh. Josef soon joined him. A cell phone rang nearby and Mick looked over and saw that it was Beth. He, against his better judgment, let it go.

Instead, he looked at the 400-year old vampire and asked, "So when can I go home?"

Josef returned the look and said, "After we catch the guy who's trying to kill you."

"Not what I meant. I meant when can I get out of here?"

"We're getting the release forms now. Took a lot of willpower not to bite into that doctor's neck, though. She would have been tasty." Josef snickered at his own remark.

Mick returned, "Yeah, only you would say that."

**Oh, now who's the sarcastic one of the bunch? **Josef laughed.

**Oh, by far it's you, my friend. I've been hanging out with you for way too long. **Mick retorted in his mind.

**I'd say not enough, but that's because I've been around longer than you can count your fathers. **Josef thought as he was ready to fall asleep.

**Would you start making sense? Counting fathers? You mean counting my fingers? **Mick snorted.

**Oh sure, blame the tired vamp. Just wait until you get really old. **Josef let his head roll back.

**I'm already old, **was the last thing Mick thought before they went to sleep.

That's when Mick saw his face…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ooh. Who's face? Who's face??? 1 review is 1 update!


	14. Mick and Josef Knows

It went up to 63 reviews in one day! I am so thrilled! Thank you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Mick and Josef knows

Mick's Dream

_Mick walked down the alley. Threw the guy in the wall. Same as before. This time, when he turned, he saw a twenty-year old man. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Tall and angry. The man was angry at Mick. Why? His father was the one that was thrown in the wall and killed. This was Richard Fluget, the man that attacked him in Josef's home. Mick said, "What do you want from me?" _

_To which, Richard responded, "For you to die." Then Richard threw an explosive at Mick and it blew right in front of him._

_End Dream_

Mick shot up real fast and inhaled deeply. Josef got up, too. "Did you see that?" he asked.

Josef nodded, his expression serious. "Richard really has it in for you. We need to find him and make him quit."

Mick sat up and looked around the room. In front of him lay the release forms and he quickly filled it out. "Let's go."

……………………………………..

Beth Turner groaned when her call went through voicemail. "Hey, this is Mick St. John. If you would like an appointment, leave a message. If you are a telemarketer, go away. Have a nice day." Beth basically had it all memorized.

"Hey Mick, it's Beth. Where are you? I went to Josef's and there was no answer. Are you all right? Call me. Bye."

She closed her cell phone and sat back down on her bed. "This place is a mess. I should clean it up," she said aloud, but she didn't move. Instead, she curled up and fell fast asleep. She soon was awakened by someone roughly grabbing her arms and pulling her out of her apartment.

……………………………….

Mick and Josef stepped out of the hospital and into the limo. Josef offered Mick a dream, but was declined. At least until Josef pouted. "Spoil sport," he muttered.

"Okay, fine, I'll have a drink. Then will you leave me alone?" Mick asked as he took it from him.

"No," Josef said triumphantly.

**Why must you always do that? **Mick replied in his mind.

**Because it's fun. **Josef returned.

Mick rolled his eyes and soon they returned home.

Mick entered first and froze in front of the door, so quick Josef ran into him. "Would you watch…oh, crap."

Standing right in front of them, was Richard with Beth in his arms at gunpoint…

"Well, Mick. So glad you could join us."

MOONLIGHT

Uh-oh. 1 review is 1 update! Sorry it's short. Finals week.


	15. The Exchange

There were 71 reviews while I was gone. OH WOW!!! That's great guys thank you!

Chapter 15: The Exchange

Mick looked somewhat shocked.

Josef growled at Richard and said, "What do you want, Richard?"

Richard glanced at Josef and said, "I want an exchange. This woman here switches spots with Mick."

Mick immediately responded, "Done."

Josef said, "Not done!"

"Josef, why did you say not done?"

"Because." **I don't want to have to deal with a certain blonde reporter. **Josef thought.

**Of course you don't, but you'll figure something out. **Mick returned.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Richard tightened his grip on Beth and Beth yelled, "Don't do it, Mick!"

"I have to." Mick nodded and Richard threw Beth on the ground. Beth stood up and ran to Mick, giving him a hug, and she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Mick whispered back.

Josef growled and calmly grabbed Beth's arm, gently pulling her back towards him, not taking his eyes off Mick and Richard.

Mick walked in front of Richard and said, "Let's go." Richard smiled and staked Mick and grabbed him, walking away

Josef flinched, grabbing the spot where Mick was staked. "That must have hurt." Beth just stared at the spot that Mick was at. She turned to Josef and said worriedly, "We have to help him."

"That one's obvious. What are we going to do, have a party? Richard just walked off with him." Josef turned and started heading the direction Richard had gone, but Beth grabbed his arm, and said, "I want to go with you."

Josef stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Then he sighed. "Fine," he said grudgingly, "but first we have to stop at my place to grab a few supplies."

They went to the car Josef and Mick had taken and drove to Josef's house.

When they got there, Josef started grabbing a few things. Then an idea struck him.

"Beth? Do me a favor will you?"

She looked at him cautiously and Mick's voice echoed in her head, _"Don't let him get you alone." _"Depends on what it is."

"Can you go to that room over there," he pointed to the bathroom, "and grab some tissue?"

"Tissue? Why do we need tissue?"

"From what I read about Richard Fluget is that he's allergic to tissues." Josef kept an eye on her as she reluctantly walked to the bathroom. As soon as she made it in, however, Josef rushed himself over and closed the door and locked it from the outside, ignoring the protests from within. He looked at Beth and said, "Sorry, but this has to be done on my own. No blonde reporters."

Chuckling, he left Beth to stay in the bathroom, and he even had some food in there for her in case she was hungry.

He stood for a moment in the middle of his office, eyes closed. He saw flashes of where Mick was, a hardware store that was empty. **Don't worry, Mick. I will kill that bastard for taking you. **

……………………………………..

Mick couldn't move. When Richard finally stopped and took out the stake, he knew it was near the end. If Josef didn't get there in time, it was the end for him. Richard walked up and forced Mick to stand. "Well, Mick. You kill, you be killed. Sorry it had to end this way, but you wouldn't die the other way. Look over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. There was a bomb planted to sit there for an hour before it would blow up.

Richard laughed at the frightened expression on Mick's face. "There, there. You think I'm just going to let you stand here. Oh no, my friend. I will not." Then he replaced the stake and set him down.

Mick was placed to where he could see the time ticking and he couldn't look away from it. He thought to Josef, **There's only an hour before it blows up. **He knew that Josef would have to race through time to get to him.

…………..

So, what do you think? 1 review is 1 update.


	16. The Major Fight

One more and I would be singing "76 Trombones led the big parade…" LOL. Anyways, I got 75 reviews, not 76. Sorry it took so long. Had a family member in the hospital. Not fun 

Chapter 16: The Major Fight

Josef pressed harder on the acceleration. "One hour," he muttered under his breath. Then he cursed out loud, almost forgetting to hit the brakes when the light turned red. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and kept glancing at the clock. When the light turned green, Josef was the first one to move. If he went past the speeding limit, he didn't care.

He shifted his car to the right and turned into a warehouse parking lot. Getting out of the car, he made sure no one else were around. Seeing as there were none, he took no time in opening the door. Entering upon it he saw no one inside. "Mick?" he asked. "MICK!" he yelled Mick's name, but no answer. He left without another word, not smelling Mick at all. **Where are you, Mick? **Josef looked up in the sky as if expecting an answer from the clouds.

**The furthest from town. Where are you? **Josef heard Mick's strained voice answer him and reacted to it immediately.

**The one in the middle of town. How much time? **Josef thought.

**A half hour. **Mick returned._ Not enough time. _

**I'll be there as soon as I can. **Josef closed his eyes and opened them again, racing to the car. Speeding off, he cursed every foul word in the book under his breath. He got into the fast lane, and flew towards the hardware store.

As he rounded the corner, something made him slam on the breaks. He saw the hardware store of which Mick was talking about, but someone was standing in his way. **Oh, great. Just what I need.**

He rolled his window down and yelled, "Could you move yourself out of my way? I have an emergency."

"Funny you should say that, Josef. So do I." Richard turned towards him and smiled. "Wow. You're smarter than I thought. Let's go." Richard flew towards Josef and punched him in the face. Josef grunted and sent his door open, knocking Richard on the ground. Rolling over, Richard pulled Josef down on the ground with him. Josef pulled away and elbowed Richard in the face, hearing a grunt. Josef got up and turned. Josef felt a sharp pain behind his kneecap and he fell again. He felt Richard's hands clasp around his throat to strangle him. His hands flew to block it, but that was what Richard wanted. Richard's knee flew to the small of his back, and sent his senses reeling. Before he could react, Richard put his arm around Josef's neck and pulled back, his knee still on his back. Josef frantically tried to get out of his grasp, but it was of no use. He felt his back crack, and felt the pain. He screamed. Then he fell silent, going limp. He kept an eye open, hoping against the pain that he would let go.

Richard slowly released his grip, and that was his fatal mistake. Josef pushed his elbow back, knocking Richard on the ground, and grabbed the stake that was stuck in Mick's chest and thrust it into Richard's.

Brushing himself off, he said in a breathless voice, "As fun and painful as that was, I have places to go. Better hope no cars come down this way." Josef grabbed his car keys and sped off…

10 minutes….soon turned to 5….and turned to 2…

1 review is 1 update!!!


	17. Race Against Time

I am sorry for the delay in updates, and I will try to make that up to you

I am sorry for the delay in updates, and I will try to make that up to you.

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 17: Race Against Time

Josef sped through town as fast as he could. **Five Minutes, **he told himself. He finally reached the place where Mick was hidden. Not bothering with turning the car off and closing the door behind him, he rushed in, and glanced at the time. Two minutes. Closing his eyes, he sniffed for a scent. Josef jumped over the railing and ran over to Mick. He pulled the stake out and Mick gasped. Josef smiled and said, "Welcome back. Nice Daydream?" Pulling Mick up on his feet, he looked over at the bomb. _Uh-oh. Lost track of time. 60 seconds. _"Come on, let's get out of here."

Letting Mick go first was his only option, to keep Mick safe. Josef kept looking back, expecting himself to be blown up. "You drive, Mick," he yelled, "Go on without me. I'll meet you at my place!"

Mick looked at Josef and said, "No, you're coming with me, Josef."

"I have things to take care of…GO!"

Mick didn't hesitate any longer. Jumping in the car, he sped off.

Josef ran and took cover when the warehouse exploded. Debris going everywhere, Josef only felt some of it.

**Josef, are you okay? **Mick's voice asked.

**No, I'm dead, Mick. You're talking to a dead vampire. Of course, I'm okay, you troublemaker. **Josef was brushing himself off as he was thinking that.

**You don't have to be sarcastic, Josef. I was worried about you. **Mick's voice softened.

Josef shook his head, **You were worried about me? I was more worried for you than I was of me. **

**And what about your back? I felt it crack and I felt like I couldn't breathe. **Mick asked.

**Um…I'll explain later. Gotta go, Mick. **Josef shook off the worry feeling. Instead, he started walking home. But first? First, he had someone to take care of…

_Oh…Yeah, Beth is in my bathroom, isn't she?_

**Mick? Whatever you do, do not go near my bathroom. **Josef knew that Mick would be angry at him for locking her in there.

**Why? **Mick asked.

Josef didn't answer. Richard was gone…the stake out of his chest…

1 review is 1 update. sorry it's short.


End file.
